ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CWA Serenity
CWA Serenity is an annual pay-per-view event promoted by the Chaos Wrestling Academy (CWA). There have been two pay-per-views under this name, the first in 2006, and the second in 2008, both in the month of October. Serenity dates and venues Results 2006 CWA Serenity 2006 was held on Sunday October 15th 2006 at the CWA House of Chaos in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. *'Asuka Inoue defeated Yumi Toyoda to win the CWA World Women's Championship.' (30:25) ** Asuka pinned Yumi with an A-Bomb. * Rex Strong and Shawn Austin (w/ Erik Summers) defeated Team KuRo! (Ryan Kurosaki & Tom Roselli) and Rage 'n' Kaos (Mark & Kevin Messier) in a three-team Funhouse Match to win the CWA World Tag Team Championship (13:29) ** Austin pinned Tom Roselli after he and Strong hit Roselli with the Skipping A Generation. * Brian Hart pinned The Mercenary to advance into the CWA World Pure-Wrestling Championship Round Robin Tournament (16:33) ** Brian pinned Mercenary with the Hart Stopper. * Mike Evans (w/ Lisa Blackburn) defeated Michael Logan (w/ Devon Casey) and Peter St. John in a Three-Way Match to win the CWA World X-Division Championship (15:27) ** Evans pinned Logan when he hit a 630 Splash. * "The First Son of the CWA" Jack Wilson (w/ "The One and Only" Erik Summers) defeated Mayhem in a No Time Limit, Three Stages to Hell Match by 2-1 to retain the CWA World Heavyweight Championship. (44:29) ** First Fall (Pure Wrestling Rules): Wilson pinned Mayhem with a standing Shooting Star Press. (15:00, 1-0) ** Second Fall (Hardcore Rules): Mayhem pinned Wilson with a DDT onto thumbtacks. (33:02, 1-1) ** Third Fall (Tables, Ladders and Chairs): Wilson retrieved the championship after sending Mayhem flying through four tables off a 20 foot high ladder. (44:29, 2-1) 2008 CWA Serenity 2008 was held on Sunday October 19th 2008 at the CWA House of Chaos in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. * Sweet 'n' Hardcore defeated cherryflicky, Jill Nash & Carrie Williamson and Dana Devine & Gem In a four-way elimination match to retain the CWA Women's Tag Team Championship. (21:03) ** First elimination: cherryflicky (Cherry Apollo pinned by Jenny Onyx after an Onyx Fusion, 9:10) ** Second elimination: Nash & Williamson (disqualified after Jamie Eden came down to interfere for the CWA Feminist Association, 17:22) ** Third elimination: Devine & Gem (Dana Devine pinned by "Sweet" Sara Watts after a Sweet Kick, 21:03) * Lisa Anderson defeated Cassie Williams to retain the CWA U.S. Women's Championship. (17:10) ** Lisa pinned Cassie after a spinebuster from the top rope. * "The Flower Child" Samantha Springs defeated Joss Katz in a Last Woman Standing Match to win the SXSW Women's Championship. (20:57) ** The match ended when both women fell off the ChaosTron, and Springs managed to hoist herself up on the stage, beating the count at 9. ** "Little Miss 110%" Annabelle Stone defeated "Shooting Star" Laura Stone by disqualification in a No Holds Barred match where all interference was barred, to win the CWA Trans-Atlantic Women's Championship. (16:19) ** After referee Jemma Skipper was knocked out by Laura, John Stone came down with a sledgehammer and nailed Annabelle with it. Annabelle was then ganged up on and a full scale riot was on the brink of breaking out, when Poppy Quayle tattooed John in the head with a glass pane! As Poppy scattered, a stirring Skipper, having at least seen John interfering, called for the bell and ruled Annabelle the winner. As Laura had blatantly broken the "No Interference" stipulation, the title therefore changed hands. * Tammy Apollo defeated Jamie Eden to win the CWA Next-Generation Championship. (26:10) ** Tammy made Eden submit to a gogoplata. * Amy Masterson defeated Carla Sanchez in a Funhouse match to retain the CWA World Women's Championship (24:46) ** In one of the CWA's bloodiest matches involving either men or women, both champion and challenger bled from the outset, and used every kind of weapon imaginable. The end came when Masterson used a taser on Sanchez, drilled her through the Funhouse roof with a powerbomb and made her submit to the Annihilator. 2009 CWA Serenity 2009 was held on Sunday October 18th 2008 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. Pre-Show * Pre-Show Match: Sierra Alexander defeated Nikki Garner and Lauren West to become the #1 contender to the CWA Next-Generation Championship. (6:58) ** Alexander pinned Garner with a fisherman's buster. * Pre-Show Match: Yumi Toyoda defeated Erica Shade and Steph Katz to become the #1 contender to the CWA U.S. Women's Championship. (9:13) ** Yumi pinned Steph with an Evolution Valentine. * Pre-Show Match: The Future Queens (Kelly Hernandez & Lori Dinero) defeated The Precious Stones (Rachel Sapphire & Laura Stone) and Double Impact (Jayne & Maria Johnson) in a Falls Count Anywhere Match to become the #1 contender to the CWA Women's Tag Team Championship. (12:46) ** Dinero pinned Maria Johnson with a 630 splash off the entrance stage.. * Pre-Show Match: Samantha Springs defeated Sissy Hansen and Kelly Knox to become the #1 contender to the Interstate Women's Championship. (6:58) ** Springs pinned Hansen with a Snapmare Driver. * Pre-Show Match: Asuka Inoue defeated Dana Devine and Ivy to become the #1 contender to the CWA Trans-Atlantic Women's Championship. (10:47) ** Inoue pinned Devine with an A-Bomb. * Pre-Show Match: Beth Knight defeated Poppy Quayle and Shantelle Williams to become the #1 contender to the CWA World Women's Championship. (20:43) ** Knight forced Quayle to submit to the Knight Rider. PPV * Tammy Apollo defeated Erika Maeda to win the CWA Next-Generation Championship. (12:36) ** Apollo pinned Maeda with the B-More City Destroyer. * Dallas Alice defeated Annabelle Stone in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. (14:02) ** Lisa pinned Cassie after a spinebuster from the top rope. * Alexis Love defeated Kimi Maeda to retain the FTW:D Canadian National Women's Championship. (3:56) ** Alexis forced Kimi to submit to a Trangle Choke.. * CWA U.S. Women's Champion Lady Jane and Interstate Women's Champion Carla Sanchez defeated cherryflicky (CWA Trans-Atlantic Women's Champion Cherry Apollo and Flicky Stevens). (9:47) ** Jane pinned Cherry with an inside cradle. ** All three titles were on the line, Jane thus became the new CWA Trans-Atlantic Women's Champion. * ** The CWA Feminist Association (Jamie Eden and Carrie Williamson) defeated Jill Nash in a £Big F'n Risk" Handicap Match. (18:05) *** Referee Mark Quayle stopped the bout after Nash took a spike piledriver. As a result, Nash was forced to leave the CWA. * Sweet 'n' Hardcore (Jenny Onyx & "Sweet" Sara Watts) defeated Joss Katz & Jerri Ainsworth, The CWA Feminist Association (Jamie Eden and Carrie Williamson), The Harley Sisters (Natalie and Ashley) in a four-team Funhouse Match to win the CWA Women's Tag Team Championship. (17:47) ** Jenny Onyx pinned Jamie Eden after an Onyx Fusion through the roof of the Funhouse cage into a house of four tables * Amy Masterson defeated Lauren West. (7:15) ** Masterson forced West to submit to the Annihilator. * Lisa Anderson defeated "The Prodigy" Kara Kent to retain the CWA World Women's Championship. (21:14) ** Anderson pinned Kent with a top-rope Spinebuster. 2010 CWA Serenity 2010 was held on Sunday October 24th 2010 at the Copps Coliseum in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. * ' ' 2011 CWA Serenity 2011 is scheduled to take place on Sunday October 16th 2011 at the Save-on-Foods Centre in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. * Category:Chaos Wrestling Academy shows Category:Full Throttle Wrestling: Developmental shows